Four Elements Ninja
by taggerung999
Summary: Naruto's house is burned down around him when he was six. he was saved by the spirit of fire and shown his liniage by the goddess of trees. now, at age twelve he is back and ready to pass judgement on Konoha.


Disclaimer: I, in no way shape of form, own Naruto. It is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. Don't sue me!

"Blah" Speaking

'Blah' thoughts

**Blah **Kyuubi/other demons and spirits

_Blah _Sounds effects

((These will be the same for all chapters, so this will be the only time I will write these))

**Four Elements Ninja**

The day started out as all the others. A six-year-old Naruto yawned as sunlight pierced his sleep filled mind. He crawled out of his bed, missing the warmth that had been there. He took his shower, still half-asleep, before eating and getting dressed.

He glared towards his closet that was filled with his orange jumpsuits. He shuddered. Orange… oh how he hated that color, but he had to wear it. he had his attention grabbing, prankster image to uphold after all.

He knew that Iruka-sensei suspected something, but he wasn't about to give up his mask just yet. In the Academy, he was a class clown, never paying attention. He really didn't need to. Some how, he already knew everything his sensei said, and despite his dead-last ranking, Naruto could rival most Chuunin in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu. He just chose not to reveal his strength; it would just cause him more problems.

Naruto glanced at the calendar; 'Wonderful!' he thought sarcastically. 'It's my birthday.' It was October 10, his birthday as well as the day of the Kyuubi Festival. All of the Villagers seemed to get really violent around him during the festival, well, more violent than usual that is.

He sighed as he walked around his two-room apartment locking and barricading all of the doors and windows just incase the villagers decided to attack him in his own home. The apartment had been given to him and paid for by the Old Man Hokage; no one would take his money any other way, everyone hated him.

Well, that wasn't exactly true, Iruka seemed to care for him, and there was the chef at Ichiraku. 'I think that's also his name, I'll have to ask him next time I eat there.' He had always been nice to Naruto, giving him extra large servings of ramen for half the price of a normal bowl. Because of this, Naruto was his best and favorite customer, even though other people left when they saw him coming. Naruto wondered why he was so nice to him.

He walked over to his bed and pulled the cover over his head, wondering why nobody, besides three people, liked him and wishing that the day would just end. He fell asleep thinking bitter thoughts about the village. It's a wonder he didn't do anything besides pranks.

_CRASH_

Naruto jerked awake at the sound of a brick coming through his window and a large crowd of civilians as well as a few ninja surrounding his apartment. They were all yelling the same things as always. "Go away demon!" "Go to hell!" "Hurry up and die already!"

He tuned it all out, it was all the same: he was not wanted. He turned from the window and walked back towards his bed. That was when his house erupted in flames. The villagers, the owner of the complex included, had coated his home with oil and set it on fire.

Naruto fell unconscious as a wave of heat washed over him. Normally such heat would take a while to KO someone. There were two reasons he fell unconscious so easily. One was that the air had been poisoned by one of the shinobi outside's jutsus. And the other was that someone wished to speak with him.

When he came to, Naruto found himself in what had to have been a long forgotten sewer. The air was cold, damp, and poorly lit. Dark water flowed across the floor and parts of the walls were missing.

There was nothing else to do so he followed the water down the corridor. As he walked the air became warmer, as if it were being heated by an unknown source. He had walked for what seemed an eternity when a low growling drew his attention toward one of the walls. Several yards ahead of him, the sewer branched off in two directions. Thinking that the noise was coming from outside wherever he was, he took the trail that the noise came from.

He walked for some time more when he saw a red light ahead. He quickened his pace, thinking that he was almost out. He was wrong.

Naruto was forced to stop when he came upon a large iron gate that blocked the way. It was huge and the light was coming from the other side f the bars. It did not budge when he pushed at it. he looked up to see that a piece of paper with the word "SEAL" seemed to be holding it shut. He sat outside the gates wanting to go home.

A low chuckle came from the other side of the bars; **So you still consider that place a home? Mind telling me why?**

"W-who are you?" Naruto stuttered.

The red light came closer, splitting in two. Naruto now recognized them as eyes, two gigantic, glowing red eyes. They were slitted in the way that a cat's were. They were the eyes of a demon.

Those eyes held immense anger in them, but it wasn't directed at him. For him, they held compassion, understanding, and most of all, love. They made him feel wanted, like someone cared about him. And yet the anger, hate, and loathing were still there.

In those eyes he saw the hate the being held for the people of Konoha, anger for those who would hurt him, and loathing for those who hated him without knowing him. But deeper still, he saw guilt, though for what he did not know.

Again he asked; "Who are you?" though this time he was less afraid after seeing the care for him reflected in it's eyes. Naruto could tell it was smiling even though he couldn't see it.

**Very good Kit. There is no need to fear me. **The voice was beautiful, feminine, and filled, just like the eyes, with care. **I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, greatest of the Youma.**

Naruto stepped back when she came into view. A giant fox, infinitely bigger than himself, with nine tails sweeping behind it. The tails moved as if they had lives of their own. "You can't be the Kyuubi! The Yondaime destroyed it six years ago!" He yelled.

**No Kit, you are mistaken, as is everyone that was born after my attack. **Her voice held great sorrow as she said that. **Your Yondaime may have been powerful but it is impossible to kill a demon such as I. there was a great battle and in the end he gave his life to defeat me. But he did not kill me, instead he sealed me inside a newborn baby, and that baby was you. **At seeing him on the verge of tears she continued, shrinking into her human form. ((Her human form looked like Karou from RuroKen, with red-orange hair, red slitted eyes, and nine tails)) **You must understand that he did not mean for you to be treated the way you have been. You were to be a hero, but the villagers were blinded by anger and hate. They saw you as me, and for that I wish to make amends. I shall take you in as my own and train you in the ways of demons and foxes. I will give you my strength, my knowledge, and my chakra. But to do that you will have to remove this seal. ** She pointed at the slip of paper that held the bars shut.

Naruto jumped up excitedly. "OK!" he chirped before starting to climb the bars of the cage. It was farther than he thought and it was only with the help of Kyuubi that he made it.

Now, you may be wondering why Naruto was so willing to help Kyuubi. The answer is simple really. Imagine growing up hated by everyone, for no apparent reason, and having never known a family. And now, there is someone that seems to care for you and wants to make you stronger. What would you do? Yeah, I thought so. Of course Naruto would help Kyuubi. Even though she was the reason he had been called a demon all his life.

Kyuubi, you see, had attacked Konoha six years ago fro reasons unknown, and had killed many. Though many tried, the great demon could not be stopped, for she was one of the Four Directional Demons as well as the strongest of the Tailed Demon Lords. Seeing this, the Fourth Hokage of Konoha, the Yondaime, sacrificed his life to seal her in the navel of a newly born baby boy, his umbilical cord just cut. His dying wish had been for the boy to be seen as a hero for containing the demon. But it was not to be. The villagers saw the demon and not the boy. They treated him as if her were the demon and it was only the Sandaime's Law that kept them from killing him. But still, no kindness was shown him. Glares of hate were the most he could ever have hoped to receive while most people ignored his existence completely.

Naruto did not know why he had been called a demon, until now. But the demon was kind to him, he had not known his history, and the demon said that she would teach him. So it makes sense that he would help the first person that had shown him any love, even if it was a demon. He had no reason not to help her. He would finally have a family.

When the boy finally reached the seal he tugged on it but it wouldn't come off. "Hey Kyuubi! It won't come off!"

**Try using your chakra to burn it off. It should come off then. Oh, and call me Kaa-chan, because from now on you will be my kit, and I will be your mother. **She said with a smile. Kyuubi acknowledged anyone who could put up with the kinds of things he did and still smile. That combined with the fact that neither of them had any family made her want him as her kit.

"Ok! Thanks Kaa-chan." He gave her his trademark foxy grin; he liked the sound of that. He closed his eyes in concentration, focusing his chakra in his hands. "Te ga Honoo!" Hands of Flame. He yelled out as his hands were covered in blue chakra flames. The seal caught fire as he placed his hands over it. he dropped to the floor as it turned to ash and continued into nothing.

Kyuubi did a little dance when the seal was gone. She had no love for the cage and seal, and she really did not like the little man who had put her there. She would have killed him if he weren't already dead. The moment the seal finished dissolving there was a bright flash of light as the gate slowly opened with a loud groan.

Outside, in the real world, there was a deafening crack as the seal on a certain boy's stomach exploded. The pieces of the shattered seal, the seal that had once held the greatest of the Youma, scattered across Naruto's body. The shards glowed red briefly before fading into his skin.

The explosion was heard throughout Konoha, but the villagers thought that it was only the fire because it had just tripled in size and temperature. Nothing to worry about right? They were all kind of disappointed though. There had been no screams, no pleading, no visible anguish. They knew that he was in there; they had made sure before lighting the blaze. Still, they were glad that they had finally gotten rid of the 'demon'. Little did they know that their years of torturing an innocent child would cause a real demon to be born.

((I ask you, what fool would antagonize the only thing standing between them and sure destruction. I mean, even if he really were the Kyuubi in human form, why pick on a demon. It would surely come back to bite them. In my opinion the people of Konoha are the biggest fools possible))

When the explosion occurred something else happened. Something that only the shinobi felt. The Third Hokage, having heard it had called in the ANBU, Konoha's elite ninja, and ordered them to find the cause. As they left there was sudden chakra spike in the direction of Naruto's home. He began to get worried and went out himself.

What he saw horrified him. A large crowd had surrounded a burning building and was celebrating it. It was Naruto's home! The Sandaime's eyes burned with ill concealed fury. 'I've had it with their ignorance! No more Mister Nice Hokage! If Naruto dies they will get their punishment. Either from the spirit of Kyuubi of from me. It will be a punishment they wont have the chance to be able to forget.' thought the enraged Hokage.

Back inside Naruto's mind the gate had just finished opening. The only two people on the plane stood still for a moment before Naruto rushed over to Kyuubi who gave him a big hug. "I did it Kaa-chan!"

**That you did kit. And you did a very good job of it. Now I will teach you all I know and because you are my kit you will be the new Nine-Tails Demon Lord. But first you will have to become a demon. Are you willing to do that?**

Naruto nodded; "Why not. They've called me a demon all my life, why not give them what they've been asking for?" He said with an evil grin

**That's my kit. **Said Kyuubi, wearing an equally evil grin. **This will hurt a bit, but it's necessary. **She said while wrapping her tails around him, forcing all of her demonic chakra into his body.

Now for a little lesson on becoming a demon. It doesn't happen very often because demons generally do not like humans that much, and it's the same the other way around. A human can only become a demon if he/she has been close to a demon for most of his life. Then that demon must give that person at least ten times more demonic chakra than the human chakra existing in the human's body, and force it through the human's chakra coils. The human chakra will then turn demonic and the human will become a demon. For a demon that much chakra isn't very much as they have at least a hundred times as much chakra as a normal human. Another reason that this doesn't happen often is because the demon will never regain the chakra used in the transformation, thus they would be significantly weaker than before. The new demon will most likely be even weaker, unless he/she is given half or more of the original demon's energy. Well, that is until they work and train to get stronger.

Now, Naruto has had a demon inside him his whole life, and that demon is now his mother. She also is/was one of, if not THE, strongest demons the ever live, having almost infinite chakra. She may have been freed from the seal, but she cannot regain her physical form, and she wouldn't even think of taking over her Kit's body. So she is doing everything she can to make him stronger. Including giving him all, an I mean ALL of her chakra, leaving her just enough to continue living inside of him for the rest of eternity, which is how long demons live. Even if they are killed they can come back with all of their memories. But they will only have a fraction of their previous chakra capacity. They can even control what and how old they look. But they will never die even if they are killed. They will just reincarnate. Naruto is a demon now so that is how long he can/will live. Well, back to the story.

Kyuubi would have almost no chakra after this, but it was worth it. He was currently gaining her strength and chakra, but she would still have to teach him all of her jutsus and techniques. But first some changes had to be made to his body. As the demonic chakra seeped into him, he was gaining two forms. One was a golden nine-tailed fox. It was his full demon form.

He still had his human form, but now he also had a half-demon one. It looked mostly like his human one except that it had claws, fox ears, and nine foxtails.

He could change the color of his hair/fur and eyes in all of his forms. In any form that was even part human his canines would be longer and sharper, and have slitted eyes a testament to his demon blood. He would also always have at least one tail and could have up to nine. If he wanted to hide it in his human form he would use his tail as a belt.

Naruto also gained the demonic Bloodline Limit Onimetsuki, or Demon Eyes, as well as Kyuubi's absolute control of Doton and Suiton. ((Earth and Water)) the bloodline Onimetsuki was a limit that most demons had, so it wasn't all that special that Naruto got it. But that didn't mean that it wasn't powerful. It had the abilities of both the Sharingan and the Byakugan, and none of their weaknesses. Not only that, but it could also copy other Bloodlines just like the Sharingan could copy jutsu. When he used it, his eyes gained lines connecting the outside of his iris to the center of his pupil equivalent to the number of tails he had, so he got nine lines. The lines were the opposite color from the color his eyes were, so they stood out. Inside of his pupil was a pentagram of the same color as the lines. When using any of the Dojutsu's abilities, the pentagram would spin at various speeds depending on the amount of power being used. Less power meant slower speed. More power meant that it spun faster.

Outside, the moment Naruto finished changing, he opened his eyes, greeted once again by flames, but this time they did not burn. They were comforting. He reached out a hand to touch one of the pillars of fire. The moment he touched it, the flames surrounding his house exploded outwards once more. The roaring of the inferno could be heard throughout Konoha. And the flames spoke.

**Son of Fire… **The flames roared. **You have endured much and yet your heart is still pure. My other sons and daughters, those of the Leaf, have abused you much, and for that I am sorry. **

The villagers couldn't believe their ears. The spirit and soul of Fire was apologizing to the demon brat.

**In their ignorance they have shunned you. You have grown up without a family. Therefore, from this day on, I shall be your true father, and you my heir. I see that you are gathering a family around you, as you just gained a mother as well. **The fire seemed to smile. **As my heir you are entitled to the full power of Fire. It is yours to use as you see fit. This is my first gift to you.**

As this was said the flames began to swirl in tighter and tighter circles around the house, converging on the place where Naruto sat. He was absorbing the flames, gaining strength from them.

When the last of the flames had been absorbed and the fire surrounding the house extinguished, ((it had all gone inside of him)) Naruto shifted to his full demon form, he would have to stay like this until his body had finished changing. Nine chakra waves pulsed out from him as he fanned out his tails.

A body of flame appeared next to the golden Kyuubi and picked him up. The fox snuggled closer before yawning and falling into a contented asleep. The figure, the god of Fire, turned to the villagers. The god of Flame's name was Kazan, and he had been known to destroy entire continents when he was pissed. And right now he looked more than pissed. With a calm voice that did not reflect the fury he felt inside he spoke once more. **I am very disappointed in you all. He was supposed to be a hero, and yet you treated him as if he were the demon itself.**

One stupid villager spoke up; "You mean he wasn't the demon?"

**No you fool! **The flames making up his body flared. **He was only the vessel. Now tell me, did any of you ever ask yourselves why the Kyuubi attacked that night? **There was a murmur in the crowed and Kazan nodded. **I thought not.**

Sarutobi, the Sandaime, stepped up and asked; "Do you know why he attacked?"

Kazan chuckled; **First of all, Kyuubi is a girl. And yes I do know why she attacked, but I will let her son tell you if and when he ever returns.** There was a gasp. Kyuubi had a son. As if reading their thoughts Kazan continued; **As I have become this boy's father, Kyuubi is now his mother and both of us will be training him from now on. **With that he turned to leave, but couldn't help but give one last parting comment; **He would have been the strongest ninja Konoha would ever see. **And he disappeared, leaving a gaping audience behind him.

As soon as the Lord of Flames was gone, the Hokage rounded one the villagers. His anger was seen clearly even to those far from him. He called the ANBU captain to him; "See that all these people are arrested. Don't let any escape. We will find the ones responsible for this. And when we do…" he got a maniacal look on his face. The ANBU shivered before doing as he was bid. He would hate to have been one of those in the crowd.

Over the next few weeks, a lot happened to the new Kyuubi, inside and out. Outside he took a new name, Kit Bikyuu, or the Eternal Fox. His new parents let all the other spirits and demons know that they had taken a new son and that he was the new Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Inside, his chakra system was adjusting to the newly formed demonic energy. His pathways were widening and gaining thicker walls. His tenketsus, the points at which chakra can leave the body, were also becoming larger. Not to mention that they doubled in number. A normal human has sixty-four tenketsus while a normal demon has one hundred and twenty-eight tenketsus. He was also gaining his mother's immense strength, though his body wouldn't show it. From his father, he now, literally, had an inner fire within him it was the Master Flame, and it ruled over all other types of fire. It flowed through his veins like lava, slow yet all-powerful. It was his lifeblood. The biggest change, however, was to his chakra reserves. They had become limitless. They would be continually expanding, just like all other demons. The older he got, the more he would have and the stronger he would be. As a human he had a large reserve for his age, but now that his mother had added all of her chakra, he had gotten a seven billion year head start. He was probably stronger than she had ever been, but if he was it was only by a little bit. Well then again he was also keeping her alive within him, so he would have to let her use the chakra as well.

When he finished with all of the changes, Kazan and Kyuubi began teaching him the ways of demons and spirits, since he was now the son of both. They taught him every language, both spoken and written, that had ever existed. They also taught him both human and demon history and tactics. A year later they began training him. He learned both human and demon jutsu and his parents showed him how to use his Elemental Mastery.

Kit learned fast and soon it was time for the family of youkai to move to the World Forest, a safe haven for all demons, summons, and spirits.

There Kit would learn other styles of fighting and demon jutsu from a wide range of youma. He would also meet all of the Boss Summons, as well as the other Tailed Lords. There were nine of them, him being the ninth and (would be) strongest. He would then meet the other three Cardinal Demons, if they were available. The Cardinal Demons were also known as the Directional Demons because they each ruled over one point of the compass, and Kit was the Lord of the South. After that he would meet the rest of his family.

The World Forest bordered several Ninja villages. Two of those villages just so happened to be Konoha and Suna. Rumors were often heard of a demon vessel that lived in Suna, but they were generally ignored.

Kit was warmly welcomed by most of the apparitions, but some were not happy that a 'human' had been allowed inside their forest. They quickly learned to keep their opinions to themselves when most of the High Ranked Demons accepted him. But they still didn't like the idea.

A lesson on the World Forest. The forest did not like humans much, but it was a paradise for apparitions. All types of terrain and weather could be found there. Deserts, mountains, plains, oceans, rain, sun, snow, everything. To humans the forest was known as the Forbidden Forest. The forest was forbidden, not because it was dangerous, but because no one could get in. the trees at the edge formed an indestructible wall. If any tried to get over, vines would shoot out and grab the person. Every fifty meters was what appeared to be a gate of woven branches and vines, but they would open for no human. Humans had caused much pain and death for the trees; therefore they were not allowed to pass. Demons, however, were under no such restriction and the gates opened easily for them. Back to the story.

Many of the lords took it upon themselves to further his training. They taught him things that only the Lords and Cardinal Demons could. Most of them Kyuubi had been unable to show him because she didn't have enough chakra anymore.

During his time in the Forest, he discovered something new about himself. He was the Lord of the Foxes as well as the Boss Summon for the summon foxes. Thankfully his mother had destroyed the contract long ago and only he could make a new one. He found out when a strange tattoo appeared on the side of his left shoulder. It looked like the shadow of a fox with nine tails surrounding it. Below the tattoo were the characters: Kitsune Boss, in the demon language.

When he was ten he was brought before the oldest being in existence, the World Tree. It had been born at the beginning and would only die at the end. It was a demon tree and was aware and could communicate with everything around it. The Tree stood in the exact center of the forest, and it was she who had summoned him.

He was a little afraid at first, but his fears were soon forgotten. The World Tree appeared before him in her human form. She was very tall, at least nine feet. Her greenish-blue hair came down to her waist. She had bright green almond-shaped eyes that, like his families, held an immense love for him.

When she spoke it was slow, but not too much so. Her voice was beautiful and sounded like the whisper of wind through a forest. It sounded like life.

**Do not be afraid my child. I have summoned you here because I have a gift for you. Long have I watched you through my trees. The village you came from, the Village of the Leaf, was my responsibility. Take this as my repentance. **She reached out and pulled a leaf from the air. Once in her palm it began to crystallize, turning into a green, leaf shaped, gem. She then took the gem and placed it over his heart. There was a flash of light as the gem sank into his skin, leaving the outline of a leaf over his heart. It was the same design as was on the Konoha hitai-ate. The outline was the same green color and hardness as the gem had been.

**That is my gift to you child. As the goddess of all the trees, plants, and forests, I hereby declare you my second in command. **As she said that he felt tendrils of…something, spread throughout hid body. Suddenly the forest surrounding him wasn't as quiet as it had been. He could hear and understand the trees. He knew what they were feeling and thinking as if he were one with them.

The tree smiled gently at his expression. **You may be wondering why I would be doing this. I'm sure it seems too much to be an apology gift. As I said before, I have watched you your entire life. You are strong, both physically and mentally. You have endured much and yet you still care for others. You have shown kindness where it was not deserved. I had also noticed that you are the last of the Tenshigan line.**

"Wait… I though that I was an Uzumaki."

The Tree's expression saddened; **No, that was what your parents used while they were on this plane. In truth your parents were angels from the Heavenly Plane. Your father was actually one of the Archangels. On this plane he was known as Kazama Arashi, or the Yondaime. Yes child, your father was the Yondaime.**

"Then why did he seal Kyuubi Kaa-chan in me?"

**One he wouldn't wish that burden on anyone else, and two, no one else would be able to contain and use her power. You see, he gave his life to destroy the evil that was in her, and sealing her in you would keep it from returning. You are the son of angels, and an angel you are. But then because of Kyuubi, you are a demon as well. And now because of me you are now the successor to the Shinkogan line. You have become a part of my family, just as you have with Kazan and Kyuubi. And it seems that you have created a line of your own now. Kit Shinkotenshi. The True Angel Line is yours. You have all of our blessings, Child of the Elements.**

"Thank you." Kit bowed.

She laughed and motioned for him to rise.** There's no need for that child. And call me Tenkage. Now, I put the knowledge of how to use your new powers inside that stone. You should know how to use it instinctively now. Oh, and also, your new Line also has a bloodline limit. From what I can tell it has fused all of your other lines together into one so that you can use them all at the same time and will integrate any other line you get as well. You will also be able to use Heavenly energy now, which is for angelic use only, so I have no idea what it does. Your new line may also have made some changes to your Dojutsu as well. It will probably look different and may do some new things. I don't know, but it may have done some other things to you, but if it did, only time will tell. **She smiled when he nodded, unable to speak.

**You have learned almost all you can here, so I will be sending you to a real hidden village to finish your training. **When she saw his worried look she assured him; **Don't worry child, you will never have to go back to Konoha unless you want to. You know this place as the World Forest, as do all who live here. Other apparitions know this place as the Hidden Shadow Forest, and the humans as the Forbidden Forest. You are now considered one of our Legendary Sennin, one of the most powerful beings in the forest. As such I am sending you to the Village of Hidden Alchemy to finish your training as well as a sign of good will. They had also requested someone to guard the Elric brothers. Your payment will be that they will teach and train you in alchemy. They are the best Alchemists there are. I expect you to learn all you can from them and keep them safe. You leave in three days. Fare you well my son. **She went to him and hugged him before sending him to his den.

Kit wouldn't have to pack. An apparition's home exists on another plane of reality. Thus only the apparition that owns that den, and those they choose to allow, can access them. The owner of the den can also open a portal to it from anywhere on the mortal plane. The owner was also in full control of it. Time, space, color, objects, landscape, they were all his to decide. An eternity could pass outside of the den and only a few seconds on the inside or just as easily, a few seconds could pass on the outside and an eternity on the inside, but age remained the same. That was so that demons could not just sit in their dens and get stronger doing nothing. Inside their dens the only way to get stronger was to train. Space was no matter inside, it could be as big or small as the owner wanted, and would look exactly how he wanted.

Kit's den looked like it was deep inside of a forest. It was perpetual twilight; Kit didn't like bright light that much. Trees rose in varying heights around a clearing that was twenty meters wide. The clearing was relatively small compared the rest of his forest den. Along one edge of the clearing ran a small stream of pure, crystal clear, water. A luminescent moss that glowed a deep blue-green color in the darkness marked the edges of both the clearing and stream. The darker it was the brighter the moss glowed as well as the other way around.

On the other side of the clearing, between two trees, hung a hammock. Next to that was an enormous pile of pillows that sat on top of a cushion that was ten feet in diameter. These were Kit's beds.

On another edge of the clearing, between the river and sleeping area, was a white gate. The gate was made from an elegantly crafted arch that served as the exit and entranceway to his den. When the gate was open you could see whatever was happening outside. People on the outside just saw an arch with what looked like a star-scape through it. When the den was closed the gate did not exist on the outside. But if you were on the inside you still saw the gate, but all you could see through it was darkness.

Opposite the gate was a trail that led into the forest and a training ground. The training ground could simulate any terrain and weather condition, as well as increase or decrease the gravity pull on the body.

It was the perfect home for the young kitsune, and the gate could only be summoned by him.

Over the next two days Kit said all his good-byes to his friends. They were all sad to see him go, but they all knew he would come back sometime. On the third day, Kit made his way to one of the many gates of the World Forest, the one that Tenkage had told him to go to. He had not expected anyone to be there, but he was pleasantly surprised to see the master weapon's smith, Sajima, waiting there for him.

Kit stood before the smith and smiled, Sajima was one of the first friends that he had made. "Ohayoo Sajima-kun!"

Sajima smiled as well; "A good morning to you to Kit. I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you the last few days, but that's because I was working on something for you." His smile grew even bigger as he reached behind him to pull the something out.

Kit gasped. He had expected anything from Sajima to be a weapon, to tell the truth he had not expected anything at all. But what he got went beyond belief. Sajima held in his hands a sword that was five feet long and seven inches wide. ((Think of Zabuza's Kubikiri Hocho)) The blade was intricately designed. The kanji for the four elements that he used were inscribed down the length of both sides of the magnificent sword: Fire, Wood, Earth, and Water. There was a small circular hollow at the base of the blade. Kit's eyes widened; "This isn't what I think it is… is it?"

Sajima laughed; "Indeed it is. That, my friend, is my best work. It is a Bond Sword, my faith and loyalty to you."

Sajima had given him his Bond sword. Now, you may ask why that was so special. Its just a sword right? WRONG! The sword was made using nearly 100 of the smith's energy, it was a temporary depletion, but a for a smith that was a lot. And the sword was given to the person that the smith trusted the most. It was rumored that a smith could only make one Bond Sword per millennia and had a piece of the smith's essence inside of it. This was truly an honor, especially because the one giving him the sword was THE best smith to ever live.

Sajima's smile grew even wider at the look of awe on his friend's face; "All that is left is for you to complete it. Do you know how?"

Kit nodded. All he had to do was merge his soul with that of the sword. It would then become unbreakable and he would be able to channel his power through it where others would shatter or melt. The best part would be that no one but him would be able to use it, not even the one who created it. If someone tried, the sword would become either too heavy or hot to hold, maybe even both. Kit would also be able to summon it from anywhere, just like his den.

The mood became serious as Kit cut his wrist and smeared the blood down the length of both sides of the blade, each kanji flashing as his blood came in contact with it. When he came to the hollow he let his blood fill it before the wound healed and the blood flow stopped. The blood along the blade sank into the metal as the blood in the hollow hardened and became a four-colored gem. The back of the hollow cracked and fell off, revealing the gem on both sides, binding the sword and Kit's minds together.

Sajima was immensely pleased as he took the blade. This would be the last time that he would be allowed to hold the sword. As soon as he presented it to it's owner the sword would only allow that person to hold it. The sword was now semi-sentient. With great reverence the weapons smith held out the sword; "I, Sajima, Master Smith of the World Forest, Hidden Village in the Shadows, hereby present to you, Kit Shinkotenshi, son of Kazan, Kyuubi, and Tenkage, wielder of Fire, Earth, Water, and Wood, Lord of the South and Nine-Tailed Demon Lord, First True Angel, with this Bonded Sword. The Yonyousoken, the Four Elements Blade. Use it well my friend," said Sajima as he gave Kit the sword.

Kit reached out and grabbed the hilt and a bright flash of light came from the gem as the bond was completed. "Don't worry my friend, I will."

After that the two friends said their good-byes and Kit exited the World Forest, the Yonyousoken strapped across his back.

Over the next year he learned much in the Alchemic ways, by the end of one year with the Elrics he was almost at their level. But not all was fun and games. Often times they had been chased by mindless demons called chimera that had been created by humans using alchemy in an attempt to create controlled war machines. The creatures traveled in packs and more often than not the Elrics had to help him fight them off. And then there were the Homunculi. They looked human but reeked of death. Each one had something called a Seal of Oruboros tattooed somewhere on their bodies. They were very hard to destroy, near impossible. Once after fighting off three of them, as well as a pack of chimera, Kit had not been able to wake up for a week while Ed and Al Elric watched over him and made some adjustments of their own to his body. Ed had covered his right arm and left leg with Automail Armor that would fuse with his flesh. Kit's limbs would have healed eventually, but even with his demon healing it would have taken several years, that was if he didn't move it, otherwise it would take several decades. Now he was almost just like Ed. Both were short ((please don't kill me)), blond ((sometimes)), alchemists, and had Automail limbs. ((Both right arm and left leg))

Because of his apparition blood Kit's Automail had changed a bit. It had gained the ability to change color and became lighter in weight. Also, because of his elements it became indestructible, it had to be. Otherwise it wouldn't have been able to take the strain of him using them. Tunnels opened up in the armor allowing his chakra and blood to flow through it as if they were his original limbs. The metal also wasn't cold to the touch, though he could make it so if he wished, thanks to the fire in his blood. His Automail limbs also gained his demonic strength; it wouldn't be good if half his body were weaker than the other half.

When the year finally ended, Kit had gained two more precious people. Kit was now dressed just like Ed, which made the alchemist very happy that someone wanted to be like him. They were both the same height and had the same hairstyle. There were only a few differences that people could tell them apart. First was hair color. Ed's hair was a bright blond while Kit's was a blood red color. Second was that Kit had his sword strapped to his back. And a very noticeable difference was their eyes. Ed's were mostly normal except for their amber color while Kit's were slitted and an impossible blue color. The last difference was the color of their Automail. Ed's was the original silver color, but Kit had changed his. The silver was very easy to spot because it reflected a lot of light, not such a good idea for him. He was an apparition sennin and was trying to keep his presence hidden from all human shinobi until the time came for him to reveal himself. So he had changed the color of the armor to black. But it was no ordinary black. It was a black so dark that it reflected no light at all, perfect for his intentions. He also had razor sharp claws that he could extend or retract at will, just like his original had done. Oh, and we cant forget that Kit had three whisker marks on each cheek.

Then came the message from Tenkage.

Congratulations! You have finished your training. Now you have three options. One, you can return here to teach our young ones. Kit shivered at the thought. Two, you can continue wandering the world doing what you wish. That sounded pretty good. Or three, you can go to Konoha and do what you wish there. If you choose that one you can still leave at any time and don't have to listen to anyone there. ((Pathetic Humans)) you could even destroy the place if you want. Whatever the case, the Elrics will accompany you as your temporary guardians. You know how humans are. ((Talking about Konoha, not the Elrics)) Well good luck, have fun, and keep the Alchemists safe.

Signed; Tenkage of the World Forest.

Kit grinned evilly. It was time to return to Konoha. He would decide if they deserved forgiveness or not. If they did, they would live. If not… lets just say there would be nothing left.

The demon was returning to Konoha.

A.N: Thanks to PhiloWorm as Beta. Doin a great job.

Now for those of you who think that Kit is too powerful… he is. At least when he is in his full demon form. When he is in his human for he is around high chuunin and might be able to get to low Sennin. When he is in his Half-demon form he is high sennin and could get up to mid-rank demon. Full demon is highest ranked demon, second only to Kami and Tenkage. but there are special requirements for him to change forms. He can always use human. Half-demon is for when he is in danger. And Full demon is for... well, you'll see the requirements for that later.

R&R people. ((Please))


End file.
